The invention relates generally to a bearing system for a gear shift lever, and more particularly, to one of the type in which a shift ball is surrounded by an intermediate layer shaped in the form of a vibration insulating ring, which in turn is surrounded by an assembly flange.
A bearing system of the general type stated is set forth in DE-OS 24 60 769. The intermediate layer, shaped in the form of a ring for providing insulation from vibrations, is arranged between the ball cage and the assembly flange.
The invention is directed towards the problem of further developing such a bearing system so as to achieve a higher degree of insulation from vibrations of the gear shift lever relative to the assembly flange.